At present, with rapid development of network technologies, various media files such as digital music, video files are quite popular broadcast information on the Internet. These media files are generally stored in websites and broadcasted via a network, and therefore, a user needs to find a needed media file from a website and then directly download the media file if the user wants to download the needed media file locally, so as to facilitate appreciating play content of the media file locally.
However, in the downloading method, if the media file is not downloaded completely due to network reasons or other reasons, the media file that is not downloaded completely cannot be played locally. If the user wants to play the media file, the user needs to wait till the media file is downloaded completely, causing that user playback experiences of the media file are greatly lowered, and excellent feelings of the user during entertainment cannot be ensured.